Greta's Baptism
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and his parents invite everyone to baby Greta's baptism...and they have a special surprise for a member of their CSI family.
**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy birthday mom!**

 **This was inspired by a classic moment on Guiding Light, when Marina was baptized. Plus I love writing stories with Jackson and his CSI family! I thought it would be cool, since Nick and Sara are godparents to Jackson and Greta, to write this. Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

Jackson Sanders did not like dressing up. But today he didn't mind, because his baby sister Greta was being baptized. Jackson loved having all his family there, and happily helped Morgan and Greg get Greta ready for her baptism.

"Greta, you're gonna love having Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara for godparents," Jackson told Greta as Morgan changed her diaper. "They're mine, too. And I don't mind sharing them with you."

Morgan smiled at her children. "They're pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah! Aunt Sara knows all kinds of stuff about animals, and Uncle Nicky knows all about football! When you get a little bigger, we'll teach you, Greta!"

Greta gazed up at her brother like she was taking in every word. Jackson smiled at his baby sister.

"And they both can teach you guys about science, right?" Morgan asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Jackson said. "And so can you an' daddy!"

"Yeah," Morgan said with a loving smile. She loved how Greta looked at Jackson, like she was taking in every word.

Greg stood in the doorway and watched his family. He loved how Jackson adored his sister, and Greta already loved him.

Morgan looked at Greg and smiled. "We're all set," she said as she lifted Greta up.

Jackson rushed to Greg. "Daddy, Greta's gonna like having Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara for her godparents!"

Greg smiled. "You guys have the best, right?"

"Yeah!"

Grissom, Catherine, Lindsey, Lillian, Vartann, Maria, Helena, Brass, Sofia, Doc Robbins, Judy, Super Dave, Amy, Joshua, Olivia, Hodges, Wendy, Henry, Archie, Mandy, Sean, Tina, Eli, and Detective Crawford all joined Greg and Morgan's family to celebrate Greta's baptism. Nick and Sara congratulated Jackson on being a big brother. And D.B. stayed in town for the ceremony.

The ceremony began and all of Greta's family watched as the baby girl looked all around and wondered what was happening. The minister asked the godparents to come forward, and Nick and Sara hugged Greg, Morgan and Jackson as Sara cradled Greta in her arms.

"What name is given to the child?" The minister asked.

Nick and Sara smiled at the baby girl. "She's Greta," Sara said. "Greta Sanders."

Everyone smiled as Sara handed Greta to the minister. They were so focused on the baby, they didn't notice Greg nod to Morgan and her whisper something to the minister.

The minister said a prayer and Greta looked all around as everyone said amen. Just before he baptized Greta, the minister said, "I have been told by her parents that she was given a middle name." He smiled at the curious baby. "Greta Catherine Sanders."

Catherine's eyes widened and everyone smiled. Greg and Morgan smiled and Jackson hugged Greg. "She has Aunt Catrin's name, too!"

"Yes, she does," Greg said with a warm smile. He, Morgan and Catherine had tears in their eyes as they watched Baby Greta.

Greta gazed at the minister as he baptized her. She wondered why water was gently being put on her head. As the minister finished, Greta said "aah!", as if to say, _I got a bath?_

The minister said another prayer and Greta cooed softly. Jackson giggled as Greta tried to be louder than the minister. The minister smiled at the happy baby. "Yeah," he said. "Look at your family. Look at all these people who love you." Greta smiled and cooed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister said, "I'd like to officially introduce you to... Greta Catherine Sanders." He held her up so everyone could see. Greta looked all around and softly smiled.

The minister gave Greta back to Morgan. Jackson smiled at his baby sister. "You did it, Greta!" He said. The baby girl smiled at her brother.

Greg kissed Jackson's cheek. "We have a pretty cool family, huh?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. He and everyone smiled as Greta squealed happily.

Everyone gathered around to congratulate the family and see Greta. Nick and Sara hugged the family. "See, Greta?" Jackson said. "I told you you're going to love them!"

"And we're going to be here for you both," Sara said with a loving smile.

Catherine smiled at the family and kissed Greta's hand. Jackson smiled. "Aunt Catrin, do you like Greta having your name too?"

"I love it," she said with a warm smile. Happy tears shone in her eyes and she smiled at Greg and Morgan. "Thank you."

Greg and Morgan smiled. "We wanted to surprise you," Morgan said.

Greta grew tired of not having attention and squeaked "ah!" Everyone laughed. "I think that means she wants Aunt Catherine to hold her," Morgan said.

Catherine took Greta and the baby smiled. "Hi, sweet girl," Catherine said. Greta smiled at Catherine.

Jackson hugged Greg and Morgan. "I think Greta likes having Great Greta and Aunt Catrin's names."

"Yes, she does," Morgan said. She smiled as Maria and Helena played peekaboo with Greta.

Greg couldn't stop smiling at his wife and children and their extended family. He and Morgan both felt truly blessed.

 **The End**


End file.
